prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Open the Dream Gate Championship
Open the Dream Gate Championship é o título principal da promoção japonesa Dragon Gate. Se distingue por ter uma porta e o desafiante ao título fica com uma chave para esta porta. Caso o desafiante vença, ele terá o direito a abrir a porta e pôr seu nome no título. No entanto, se o campeão defende e vence ele adiciona a chave ao título como representação de tal defesa. Lista de campeões |- !Nº !Lutador !Reinado !Data !Duração !Local !Notas |- |1 |CIMA |1 |4 de julho de 2004 |165 dias |Kobe, Japão |Ganhou o título por ser o último campeão do Último Dragón Gym. |- |2 |Masaaki Mochizuki |1 |16 de dezembro de 2004 |323 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Gate of Legend |- |3 |Magnitude Kishiwada |1 |4 de novembro de 2005 |112 dias |Osaka, Japão |Crown Gate 2005 ~Osaka Special~ |- |4 |Ryo Saito |1 |24 de fevereiro de 2006 |58 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Truth Gate tour |- |5 |Susumu Yokosuka |1 |23 de abril de 2006 |214 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Glorious Gate 2006 |- |6 |Don Fujii |1 |23 de novembro de 2006 |122 dias |Osaka, Japão |Crown Gate 2006 ~Osaka Special~ |- |7 |Jushin Liger |1 |25 de março de 2007 |98 dias |Tsu, Japão |Memorial Gate 2007 |- |8 |CIMA |2 |1 de julho de 2007 |364 dias |Kobe, Japão |Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival 2007 |- !colspan="7"| |- |9 |Shingo Takagi |1 |27 de julho de 2008 |154 dias |Kobe, Japão |Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival 2008 |- |10 |Naruki Doi |1 |28 de dezembro de 2008 |449 dias |Fukuoka, Japão |Final Gate 2008 |- |11 |YAMATO |1 |22 de março de 2010 |111 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Compilation Gate 2010 |- |12 |Masato Yoshino |1 |11 de julho de 2010 |277 dias |Kobi, Japão |Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival 2010 |- |13 |Masaaki Mochizuki |2 |14 de abril de 2011 |255 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Champion Gate 2011 |- |14 |CIMA |3 |25 de dezembro de 2011 |574 dias |Fukuoka, Japão |Gate Final Gate 2011 |- |15 |Shingo Takagi |2 |21 de julho de 2013 |33 dias |Kobe, Japão |Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival 2013 |- |16 |YAMATO |2 |23 de agosto de 2013 |48 dias |Tóquio, Japão |The Gate of Generation 2013 - Day 10 |- |17 |Masato Yoshino |2 |10 de outubro de 2013 |143 dias |Tóquio, Japão |The Gate of Victory 2013 - Day 5 |- |18 |Ricochet |1 |2 de março de 2014 |64 dias |Osaka, Japão |Champion Gate 2014 in Osaka - Day 2 |- |19 |YAMATO |3 |5 de maio de 2014 |76 dias |Nagoya, Aichi |Dead or Alive 2014 |- |20 |BxB Hulk |1 |20 de julho de 2014 |16 dias |Kobe, Hyogo |15th Anniversary Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival 2014 |- |21 |Naruki Doi |2 |5 de agosto de 2014 |12 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Scandal Gate 2014 ~ Infinity #345 |- |22 |BxB Hulk |2 |17 de agosto de 2014 |301 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Dangerous Gate 2014 |- |23 |Masato Yoshino |3 |14 de junho de 2015 |63 dias |Fukuoka, Fukuoka |Champion Gate 2015 in Hakata - Day 2 |- |24 |Shingo Takagi |3 |16 de agosto de 2015 |182 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Dangerous Gate 2015 |- |35 |Jimmy Susumu |2 |14 de fevereiro de 2016 |21 dias |Hakata, Fukuoka |Truth Gate 2016 - Day 8 |- |36 |Shingo Takagi |4 |6 de março de 2016 |140 dias |Osaka, Osaka |Champion Gate 2016 in Osaka - Day 2 |- |37 |YAMATO |4 |24 de julho de 2016 |421 dias |Kobe, Hyogo |Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival 2016 |- |38 |Masaaki Mochizuki |3 |18 de setembro de 2017 |265 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Dangerous Gate 2017 |- |39 |Masato Yoshino |4 |10 de junho de 2018 |177 dias |Fukuoka, Japão |King Of Gate 2018 - Day 17 |- |40 |PAC |1 |4 de dezembro de 2018 |229 dias |Tóquio, Japão |Fantastic Gate 2018 |- |41 |Ben-K |1 |21 de julho de 2019 |147 dias |Kobe, Hyogo |Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival 2019 |- |42 |Naruki Doi |3 |15 de dezembro de 2019 | |Fukuoka, Fukuoka |The Final Gate 2019 |- |} Categoria:Campeonatos da Dragon Gate